Who wants to be Mrs Yukishiro?
by ruby mist
Summary: Kenshin's a young actor's manager who's trying to change his client's image. Answer: Let him have his own reality show with 15 potential brides.
1. Chopsticks

Author's notes: This is inspired by the made for TV movie, I Want to Marry Ryan Banks. No, I don't own it, and I don't own RK either. Though I thought the movie was pretty cheesy I just thought it would be a good RK fanfic (err…I guess I'm a sucker for cheesy movie at times). One last note, I have never watched an episode of The Bachelor, The Bachelorette, Joe Millionare, Average Joe, or whatever else there is, so all the activities and stuff will be based on what I saw on the movie. With that said...enjoy the fluff.

This chapter's rated PG because of super light swearing.

**Who wants to be Mrs. Yukishiro?**

Chapter 1: Chopsticks

The young man slowly opened his eyes and stared at his office's ceiling once more. Releasing yet another sigh, he attempted to fight the urge to slouch all morning and contemplate on the ceiling's texture. He sat up, tried to relax his shoulders, and grabbed the tabloid lying on his desk. He read the morning tabloid's headline once more --- 

THE NATION'S MOST POPULAR BOY NEXT DOOR CAUGHT IN A LUSTFILLED ROMANCE WITH A "NEW" WOMAN 

_'Ah yes._

_Thank you so much Enishi for making my day.'_

~*~*~*~*~

"OOOOH no…Look at the time! It's already eight, I'm supposed to be at the hospital by nine!" Megumi freaked while scurrying to put her personal effects in her bag.

"You have plenty of time Megumi, don't sweat too much. I know it's your first day as an intern but you don't have to be so worried. You'll be fine," comforted Kaoru as she handed Megumi her cell phone.

"Well, it's better to be early. I want to leave a good impression on my first day," she replied quickly before grabbing her keys. "I don't know what time I'll go home. I'll call you later. Wish me luck!" Megumi bid before walking briskly to her car.

Kaoru shook her head as she closed the front door. Megumi had always been so passionate about being a doctor. She has no doubt that her sister would be a very good one. It never ceases to amuse her seeing Megumi all excited when it has something to do with medicine. 

Kaoru had just graduated from college. She has decided to be a freelance web designer in the meantime, until she gets a job. Well, her own little business has been pretty slow leaving her a ton of time doing basically nothing.

Kaoru got back inside the kitchen and started clearing out the table. After doing all the household chores she could possibly think of, she then plopped herself on the couch and clicked the TV's ON button. 

"Host: Here's a preview of Yamada Tohru's exclusive interview with the nation's most sought after bachelor, Yukishiro Enishi.

Yamada: Yukishiro-san, it is a common knowledge that you are very popular with women. Is it true that you were spotted last night with a lady in a rather 'suggestive' position behind a club's alley downtown? 

Yukishiro: Ah well...yes, I was out last night, but I think the rumors exaggerated things a bit.

Yamada: Would you mind if we ask who this mystery woman is?

Host: We'll know the answer tonight! So don't forget to watch---"

"Blah," Kaoru said aloud before clicking to another channel. _'Everyday, it's been Yukishiro Enishi in the news. He is hot and all, but man, why must we all listen to what he did last night?'_ Kaoru thought to herself before looking for something else worth watching.

~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning my dear manager!" Enishi greeted merrily as he entered the room.

"Good morning my ass Enishi. It's already past three," grumbled his friend. "But I guess it couldn't be helped seeing how you were 'Oh so busy' last night," he added grumpily.

"I see you've heard the news. But I'm sure you haven't heard the real juicy details huh? Want me to share them with you?" Enishi teased lightly.

"No thanks," shrugged the smaller man immediately. "Why don't we discuss something more relevant huh? Like how to change your public image," he suggested sarcastically.

"I see nothing wrong with my current one," answered Enishi like a little brat.

"Not if you want to be the next total womanizer matinee idol! You're supposed to be 'nice' and 'wholesome' you know," the young manager exasperated. "Not some lust hungry bastard who wants ---and does get laid every damn night!" 

"Whoaa.. Kenshin. Never seen you this mad, it kinda amuses me to be honest," smirked the actor. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Kenshin sighed, and leaned back on his seat. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before speaking, "I apologize for losing my temper, but you didn't quite catch the roles you wanted because of your 'wild' nightlife. And unless we do something about it, I'm not sure if you could get any of the roles you want anymore."

"I see. We could always go for the bad ass roles in action movies or something similar to that, and not just romance flicks you know," he replied lightly while tinkering with a pen, not thinking too much of the situation.

"Yes you can, but I think it would be a better idea if we switched genres with a guaranteed audience to bring with us. If your current fans were to stop liking you, then we would have to start from the beginning," his manager explained.

"I see. So what's the plan?" the young actor inquired rather seriously this time.

This time, it was the manager's turn to smirk. "You would have to thank the invisible thoughts I pulled from the ceiling this morning," Kenshin said before throwing a proposal folder at Enishi.

"Who wants to be Mrs. Yukishiro?" read the actor aloud.

Author's notes: For those who have read my other stories, namely Eternity in One Moment and Other Side of the Moon, you would probably fret to continue reading this fic 'coz of my errr…inability to update those stories for a really long time. But I'm still alive, and I haven't forgotten about those, I just lost the inspiration and it's back again! Although in the form of another fic, I am hoping (and I can feel it!) that beginning a new fic will inspire me to finish the old ones which probably have a measly couple of chapters left before it ends. Good news is, the older 2 stories have the next chapters 2/3 done when my inspiration went on vacation, so hopefully that'll put me back in action even faster.

Also, I have not been an active fanfic reader for at least 6 months, so excuse me if there has been a similar story out there. I am not aware of it so…yeah. -_-;;

With that said, excuse the grammar mistakes in this chapter if ever there were some. I did proofread it but it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm sleepy ^.^ 

Review and be heard. Thank you. 


	2. Popcorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I Want to Marry Ryan Banks, or any reality show.

**Who wants to be Mrs. Yukishiro?**

Chapter 2: Popcorn

"You have got to be kidding me Kenshin. What is this?" reacted Enishi.

"A reality show, what else?" answered Kenshin a little too merrily with a huge smile on his face.

"I know what it is! What I meant was, 'Who wants to MARRY?' marry you say???" stressed the light haired man.

"What's so wrong about settling down, huh? Having kids, going straight home from work, your lovely wife eating dinner with you every night," described his manager.

"You have got to be kidding me," the flabbergasted actor repeated.

"No, the show is not a joke, but hey don't lose your hair over it. It is a TV show after all. Of course you don't have to marry whoever wins this thing. You just have to date her for a bit after the show, or until the public forgets about it, which will be, not long after the show ends," explained Kenshin.

"How is this supposed to help me, and how'll this work?" inquired Enishi, finally trying to calm himself down by sitting on a nearby chair.

"Well, this'll show the public that although the rumors may have been that you are the type of man who parties every night with a new lady, you still have your sweet, sensitive side that you portray perfectly in your films," Kenshin persuaded.

"Fine. I'll trust you on this Kenshin, but no long term commitments, understand?" assured his friend.

"Yes, yes. Unless you fall in love with one of the girls, right?" mocked Kenshin with a small chuckle.

"Yeah sure," Enishi waved the comment off. 

"Then let's go find a producer then," cheered Kenshin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaoru, can you get me a glass of water?" Megumi asked as she was flipping the pages of her book. 

"Why do I have to get it for you?" complained Kaoru even as she was reaching a glass in the cupboard for Megumi.

"Well…'coz you're my slave," she replied earning a not so friendly smile from Kaoru who was threatening to leave her glass in the sink. "I mean cute little sister who's in the kitchen at the moment anyway," she quickly changed.

"Fine," complied Kaoru. "What are you reading?" she asked as she handed her sister the glass of water.

"I'm just trying to brush up on some subjects. They might try to ask me something I'm hazy on already," she answered while giving Kaoru a small thank you nod.

"Is it all right if I turn on the TV while you're studying?" asked the younger sibling.

"Of course," Megumi replied.

"Iyaaa…It's Yukishiro Enishi!" squealed the usually composed older sister.

"Geez Megumi, I thought you were studying," reminded Kaoru while trying to regain her left ear's hearing.

"Well, I have an Enishi radar in case you haven't noticed. Hohoho~~" she chuckled insanely with the one hand covering her mouth.

Kaoru giggled at her sister's actions, and soon enough both of them were laughing so hard that they almost missed what the TV host was saying.

But not quite.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ready Enishi?" the director asked.

"Yes, yes..let's get on with this," the young actor replied impatiently as the make up artist retouched his nose one last time.

"Host: Welcome back everyone. As we said before the break, we will tell you *right here* how you could be one of the lucky 15 potential brides of Yukishiro Enishi. And to help us with that, here's the groom himself!! *applause*

Yukishiro: Hi everyone! I'm glad to be here again. *million dollar smile to the fans* Well, we are currently looking for fifteen ladies to participate in my upcoming reality show 'Who wants to be Mrs. Yukishiro?' To enter, simply send us a short video with you telling us a bit about yourself and why you would like to enter the show. You would have three weeks to do this. So be sure to send them before the deadline comes.

Host: The mailing address is now flashing on your screen, which you could also find in our website at www.---"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who wants to be Mrs. Yukishiro?" Kaoru mimicked. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh my gosh!!! Grab the video cam Kaoru, and tape me~~~" reacted Megumi.

"Baka! What are you thinking? You already have a boyfriend, remember your spiky haired guy?" Kaoru reminded sarcastically, while acting out spikes with her fingers.

"Oh. Yeah," faked Megumi. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she kid.

She laughed at her sister's weird actions but decided to play along anyway. "Oh. Of course he wouldn't, I guess it was just my imagination."

"Oh, hey. I can't enter, but I know someone who can," grinned Megumi cynically.

Kaoru, who was at the moment looking at the TV when Megumi spoke, noticed the slight change in her sister's tone, and looked dreadfully towards her direction and said, "Oh no…I would never…" as she flailed her hands violently before her as if it would grant her protection.

"Hmm??" Megumi answered innocently.

"Stop it Nee-san no baka," Kaoru replied before she threw a pillow at Megumi.

"Hohoho~~ it would be interesting you know. It's not like you're busy right now," Megumi pushed the idea.

"I'm not going to waste my time on this. I'm going to work on a layout, and you better go back to studying!" reprimanded Kaoru before she started walking to her room.

"Yes Nee-san!" teased Megumi with a suspicious grin she was not too keen to hide.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow..we did get a lot of entries huh?" Enishi said in awe as he helped Kenshin unload his car. It had been 4 weeks after the announcement was made on TV, and the deadline for submission has come. All that was left to do was to watch the videos and choose fifteen out of all the tapes they received. It was Enishi and Kenshin who were going to choose the girls and they have decided to do it at Enishi's house that weekend.

"Yes we did," answered Kenshin happily. "I can already see the success of this show," he added.

Enishi smiled. "Yeah. Well…let's start the show!"

It had been a long day. The first dozen or so videos have been exciting to watch. Girls with different backgrounds, things to say, even a few with some interesting methods in showing _ahemm__..__ their 'assets,' but 60 girls after that, it was starting to get really tiring and the girls are starting to look the same to the two gentleman._

"Why don't we take a break?" asked Kenshin.

"Yeah, I sure could use one, man…how many more do we have to watch?" inquired Enishi, impatience creeping up on him.

"Just one more box of envelopes to go," Kenshin checked. "These have already been filtered by my assistant Enishi. We should be thankful that we only have to watch this much. Yahiko said that there were quite a few duplicates and ones with underaged girls, way overaged women, or men pretending to be women videos," Kenshin added.  

Enishi frowned at the last comment. He didn't need to know that. "Well…thank Yahiko for me then."

"Yes I will. Hmm..why don't we watch one last video then that'll be it for us today. We'll continue the rest tomorrow," suggested Kenshin.

"All right. One more video," resigned Enishi with a sigh. "How many more girls do we need?" he asked as he plopped a tape in the deck.

"Well…so far, we have chosen twenty already," Kenshin replied as he checked his notepad. "We still need to pick the best 15 out of those twenty and whoever else we add on the list after we've looked at the last batch."

Enished sighed loudly once more as he clicked on the play button. "At least we're going somewhere," he tried to cheer himself up just as the tape began.

"Hello Yukishiro-san! My name's Megumi and this is my boyfriend Sano," a beautiful lady said on the screen while attempting to restrain the man beside her from going anywhere.

"Boyfriend?" Enishi asked Kenshin.

Kenshin shushed Enishi and continued to watch the tape quietly.

"Why do I have to do this with you Kitsune-chan? Kaoru's going to kill me for this!" struggled the man on the video.

"Just shut up tori-atama," she whispered before trying to regain her composure then faced the camera once more. "Well…you are probably thinking what the heck we're doing here, right? This video is actually for my little sister Kaoru," the woman named Megumi explained before the video showed a clip of another lady, probably this Kaoru they were talking about.

Enishi and Kenshin's attention were caught. It was a candid video of a young girl with raven hair talking animatedly with a store owner.

"That was my little sister. She's a web designer, currently self-employed, single, doesn't go out much, but she really is a fun and unique individual," the lady added before another clip of this 'Kaoru' was shown. This time it was in a house, with her munching on the couch with some potato chips and looking straight at the camera, " What do you think you're doing Sano!" exclaimed the girl at the camera.

"What else do you think Jou-chan? Capturing the moment," he replied with a cliché. 

The raven haired girl giggled before answering, "What moment are you capturing exactly?"

"Ermm..any I guess… I just bought this new camera and I just wanted to try it," lied the camera man.

"Why don't you tape Megumi instead?" asked the girl on film.

"'Coz that'll come at night time kid," replied the voice holding the camera.

The young girl blushed prettily at his answer before throwing potato chips at the camera, "Oh my gosh Sano! What kind of answer is that?"

"Hey, watch it Jou-chan! Megumi doesn't come home till after dinner so when else would I have the chance to video tape her?" answered Sano innocently. "What were you thinking, hmmm…??" teased Sano.

"Baka!" Kaoru replied before covering her red hued face with a pillow.     

Kenshin was smiling at the scene he just saw. Enishi on the other hand looked like he was thinking intently.

The video changed scenes again and were back to the original speakers.

"Well...I'm doing this for her because she would never enter herself in these things. However, I believe she needs something new in her life and I think being on this show would be a good change for her. Who knows, she might even find love in the end," the lady concluded. 

"She'll definitely be one of the 15," Enishi spoke.

"She's perfect huh? The audience will love her," commented Kenshin.

"Yes. Perfect indeed," the actor agreed before turning off the TV.

Author's notes:

I am extremely happy! I got 11 reviews for one extremely short chapter =P

**Infinite Nemo:** Hiyee~~ *glomps back* Yes, I'm back…hopefully this isn't just a 3-day weekend bug. Thanks so much for the offer and I'll definitely email you when my inspiration starts pack for a camping trip ^^:;

**Goldmund****: I haven't really thought about who the contenders would be *scratched head* Probably most of them will be originals since RK has so few female characters. All I'm sure is who I'm going to focus on in the story. Thank you for the review ^^**

**Nine Fires:** Make Enishi suffer? *lol* This is supposed to be a romatic comedy so that'll be a bit hard  to do ^^;; About the pairing…what do you think  -_~

**Fateful:** It is based on that movie ^^;; *points at author's note on the top of chapter 1 and 2*

**Gotenfan18: **Did you mean interesting? ^^;; Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaname-chan****: Hmm…I wonder what will happen…Teehee..actually I know ^_____^ But of course, I'm not going to tell anyone, so keep reading =D******

**Mz****. Amber Eyes: I know it was way too short ^^;; Thankfully it was long enough to catch your interest. Thank you!**

My thanks also go to** Fan4000**, **Sakabatou**, **Serenity Blossom, Kenshin fangirl** for your encouraging reviews.

Make me high! Leave a review ^_____^ 


	3. Hangers

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any reality show.

This chapter will be narrated in the first POV.

**Who wants to be Mrs. Yukishiro?**

Chapter 3 Hangers

"How did I even let myself into this?" I repeated to myself for the nth time that day. I tried to fit another shirt in the suitcase and decided it was enough. I glanced at the clock at my bedside table and discovered how late it was. I could have started packing earlier, but I was not really excited about this whole thing. I didn't even know that I would have to fill up my luggage a week ago. I checked the time again and figured that I really needed to get some sleep if I wanted to be able to look normal tomorrow. I shut off the light and snuggled under the covers.

*********

"I think I heard the doorbell ring Kaoru," yelled Megumi from the kitchen. "Could you see who that is?"

"Ok!" I replied cheerfully without complaint before dashing to the front door. 

"Who is it?" I said automatically as I was opening the door.

"I'm the person that the network sent. I called earlier this week about this visit," the young man replied.

"Network?" I asked with complete puzzlement in my voice. I have no idea who this guy is, nor what call he was talking about.

"Could you wait a moment please?" I asked politely before consulting my sister.

"Megumi? Were you expecting someone today? Something about a network?" I relayed the information to the kitchen.

"Oh yes!" Megumi said excitedly before quickly abandoning the dishes. "Come on in," I invited the unknown visitor as soon as I heard Megumi's reply.

"Good morning, Haru-san," greeted my sister. "Good morning to you as well Kamiya Megumi-san and Kaoru-san."

"Please take a seat." she offered the man who politely thanked her with a curt nod. I am starting to get interested as to why this man is here today and why Megumi has not mentioned a single word about this, not to forget the fact that he knew who I was. 

"I will not be here for long since I have to visit the other participants as well," he started. "I just wanted to give you an outline of the preparations to be done before the actual filming begins," he continued before he handed a packet to my sister.

Now he really had my attention. What filming? Who's going to be in it? I could not restrain my curiosity any longer so I commented about the man's explanation and fished, "I didn't know that you are going to be involved in a film Megumi." 

The man seemed perplexed about my reaction and asked, "Does she not know Megumi-san?"

"Know about what if I may ask?" I tried to control the urge to just squeeze the information out of the two people in the room and just tell me what the heck was going on.

"Not quite yet," replied Megumi with a small grin. "But don't worry I will handle everything and we will follow the itinerary to the last bit," assured my sister.

'We' she said.

The look of perplexity was still etched on the man's face but he chose to maintain his professionalism. He stood up and cued his intention to leave. We stood up as well and Megumi thanked him for dropping by. As soon as we closed the front door, my questions began.

"Who was that? What film? What exactly is in the envelope? Why didn't you say anything about this?" I bombarded her with questions as I dropped the polite and meek distant façade.

Megumi simply gave me another grin before handing me the packet the visitor just handed her. 'Open it' she said.

I looked at her suspiciously for a second, before I broke the envelope's seal. No use in waiting for Megumi to answer my questions if I could find out the answers for myself by reading the contents of the envelope.

Alas. There it was.

The answer. 

I am going to be a one of the brides in Yukishiro Enishi's reality show.

*********

Kaoru wake up! I heard Megumi yell. I glanced at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. I groaned, turned to my other side, and attempted to escape waking up by pulling the sheets over my head. 

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Megumi yell again as she pulled the covers off of me.

"Iyaa!!" I screamed. "I don't want to go after all! This is all your fault!" I declared, the dream still fresh in my mind. Well, it isn't actually a dream, since that was what really happened.

"Well, excuse me for being a nice sister," Megumi replied. "Besides, it's not like I could actually push you to go on with this, you were the one who made the final decision,"  
she reminded me with agonizing pleasure.

I let out another groan--- this time to signify defeat. I guess I am the one at fault, since I did say that going on a reality show may not be too bad. What was I on when I said that? I berated myself before I finally opened my eyes.

*********

The mansion was huge, gorgeous; complete with everything you could possible need. It would almost seem like you were a princess in a castle, except for the fact that there are 14 other princesses all competing for the same prince. 

Immediately after arrival, I was asked to go straight to my assigned room to unpack and get comfortable. It was also a chance for me to meet my room mate. 

I climbed the beautiful staircase and walked to the wing where my room was supposed to be. They have supposedly brought up my baggage to my room earlier, leaving me free and able to look around the halls as I passed. The halls were greatly accentuated with artworks and chandeliers. It was definitely a sight to behold. After minutes of indulging sights, I finally reached a room that had a small hanger that said my name on it. Slowly turning the knob, I opened the door and found myself being greeted by a girl with long braided hair packed with exuberating energy.

"Hello!" she greeted. I smiled back and greeted her as well.

"I guess we're going to be room mates!" she said cheerfully. 

I like this girl. I thought. Thank goodness it wasn't some obnoxious, stuck up girl. 

"I'm Makimachi Misao," she introduced. "Nice to meet you!"

*********

It has been 2 days since we first got here and today's going to be the first day of filming. We're going to meet Yukishiro Enishi for the first time. The producer wanted the meeting to look real, so they are going to shoot the first meeting --- for real. 

I was getting a bit nervous, so I tried to smooth my dress one last time when Misao happily bounced in front of me seemingly unaffected by the fact that we are going to be in front of a bunch of cameras in 10 minutes.

"You seem really calm Misao. Have you done this before?" I asked.

"Of course not! But well.." she started before scratching her head. "Umm..Kaoru, would you like to go to the powder room with me?" she asked, subtly nudging towards the cameras.

"Sure. I need to use the mirror anyway," I replied on cue.

"Good thing there's no cameras in the wash rooms!" Misao commented.

"Like I'll ever participate in this if they did that!" I replied with conviction.

Misao giggled before continuing her interrupted explanation at the hallway. "Well you see. I would only be nervous if I were really meeting someone I liked. Speaking in public, or cameras don't really bug me," she explained.

"So you don't like Yukishiro-san then?" I asked confused.

Misao, without even thinking twice, nodded in agreement.

"Why did you join then?" Don't tell me one of your sisters is the cause of all this too, I thought lightly.

"It's because of the producer," she relied quietly before blushing prettily.

"Producer? You mean umm…what's his name?" I asked myself as I tapped my forehead as if that would help me remember faster.

"Shinomori Aoshi," answered Misao for me in a soft whisper.

Hmm..Shinomori Aoshi. That's right! He is the producer who's always standing at one side. "Eh? Shinomori-san huh? Do you know him?" I asked.

"Umm..sort of. Our families know each other," she explained briefly.

"Heeee… what exactly are you trying to do then?" I teased, a small, knowing grin slowly creeping up my face.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, obviously a big lie.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door and were greeted by one of the crews, who were looking for the last missing "brides." She asked us nicely to come back in the main room for the show is about to start. We acknowledged her request without delay and followed her back.

"Oh yes. Nothing! What was I thinking?" I whispered to Misao as we walked towards the main room.

Misao just bit her lip at me in reply.

*********

So…here we are, smiling for the cameras. We're each waiting for our turn to have our moment with Mr. Yukishiro. Misao's turn was already over. She was one of the first few in line, unlike me who was assigned the last spot. I shifted uncomfortably on one leg as I stood at the top of the stair case. I watched another lady get introduced to the young celebrity. 

Then another one.

And another.

It is getting hot. All these lights, people, and long gowns are definitely making the room warm. The last thing I want would be to have my few seconds of fame in front of the camera while soaking in sweat! I cringed at the image and almost failed to see that my cue was up. I quickly erased the mental image I just had and walked slowly towards Enishi as I tried to muster another smile.

"Hello," he said to me. I greeted him back as I extended my right hand. He gave me a strong hand shake and smiled dashingly at me. 

Up close and personal with Yukishiro Enshi is not bad at all. He has a handsome face, great body, perfect height, and that smile. Jelly legs I tell you.

"I hope to get to know you better in the next months Kaoru," he spoke.

Oh yes, and that deep masculine voice.

I smiled at him before I replied, "I hope so too Yukishiro-san, thank you for having me here."

And with that, I joined the other ladies waiting on the side.

*********

I tried to distract myself by looking at tomorrow's schedule. I flipped through the folder once more even though I am fully aware of the fact that not a single word imprinted on it is registering in my brain. Those sapphire blue eyes just won't leave me alone. They were enchanting; deep blue pools that seem to drown you for eternity. Yet, she seems so oblivious to it, such effortless temptation. My musings, which I am trying so hard to end, was thankfully stopped as I felt a firm grip on my left shoulder. I looked up as I heard my name called once more and saw my client, Enishi standing behind me. 

Author's notes:

**Kaname-chan**: I don't think I'm in the mood to write about Kaoru going ballistic ^^;; Although you'll never know.

**Jen:** I don't really like reality shows either but for some strange reason I started watching the MTV's new season of reality shows for the first time! Must be because of this fic, hahaha..

**CrismHeart****:** I am counting on your powers! Don't fail me! ^^

**Blondie: **There are some E/K fics out there. I've read some in the past (paaaaast I tell you, can't remember their titles or stories now ^^;;)

**Gotenfan18:** Love your word!

**Koishii**** Sweet**: Secret ^____^

**donna8157:** About Tomoe, hmm..I don't think so 'coz that is going to make things complicated. I never really thought about it though ^^;; 

**Poppy2:** Thanks for reading The Other Side! Whoopee…it makes me happy. I really need to finish that huh? Kaoru's been a hostage for ages now *lol*

Thank you so much to **nyllemnev****, dark aquamarine, The-Lone-Lemon, Aryana1, Kitsune KeNsHiN, momo girl, MZ. AMbER ****EYES****, Serenity Blossom, are-en1, Silver Eyes Bright, **and **Kaorus_death_food525**. I love all your enthusiasm!!

Oh…do any of you know an Aoshi/Kaoru fic set some years after the end of the series? In this fic, Kaoru and Kenshin's already married with kids but Kenshin dies and leaves Kaoru to raise their kids alone. Misao's married to Soujiro. And…umm Aoshi comes back from ..??.. and his relationship with Kaoru develops into something deeper.. Sounds familiar?? Hope so! I read this absolutely beautiful fic maybe 3 years ago and I suddenly had this urge to read it again. Problem is, I cannot remember the title or the author of this fic. Help me!


End file.
